A Little Bit Of Magic In Tokyo
by Microsuede Mouse
Summary: Crossover with Card Captor Sakura. Some new angels on the layer! Hatoko has two new idols. And Koutarou finally beats Tamayo up! MisakiKoutarou, TamayoOhjiro, SyaoranSakura, TomoyoEriol. Don't like the pairings, don't read. DISCONTINUED, I'm sorry!
1. One Month

Chapter 1: One Month

"Auntie is interviewing mother on her show tonight, so we have the place to ourselves until about 11."

"Okay."

Koutaru was over at Misaki's. They were planning to watch a movie in her room - Shouko and Shuuko (A/N - gosh, such similar names!) had pooled together their money to buy her a T.V. and DVD player for her birthday. When they got to her bedroom and sat down on the bed, Koutarou pulled out a small box.

"It's our one-month anniversary," He said. He grinned. "Tamayo says that's important. Ohjiro took her out for a fancy dinner and a movie. I'm afraid I don't have that kind of money, but... I made this for you." He passed her the box.

Inside was a tiny, beautifully crafted little bed. It was the perfect size for...

"Hikaru!" Misaki exclaimed. Fetching her from the dresser, Misaki tucked Hikaru under the hand-sewn covers and placed the bunk gingerly on the bedside table.

"Koutarou-chan..."

Koutarou laughed lightly and tickled her.

"Miskichi, stop calling me that! We're _dating_!"

She giggled. "Okay... Thank you, Koutarou!"

"You're welcome. Now, let's watch that movie, shall we?"

When Shouko and Shuuko got home, they went in search of Misaki. They found her curled up on her bed with Koutarou, (A/N - don't get any nasty ideas!) his arms wrapped lightly around her, both fast asleep. Grinning, the sisters turned off the T.V. and the lights and left the couple alone.

REVIEEEEEEEWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!! Please?!? I live for them. You would make my month. I'd be like Christmas come early! All giddy and everything! Next chapter: "Hatoko's two new idols".

...Okay. I realize the first... seven or eight chapters aren't so great. I wrote them a year ago. Bear with them, read them through, and better things shall come. I'm a better writer now. I promise, bear with me and sunnier days shall come. And bring with them longer better chapters.


	2. Hatoko's Two New Idols

Chapter 2: Hatoko's Two New Idols

"Class, we have five new students today. Their names are Sakura, Tomoyo, Meilin, Syaoran, and Eriol. They come from a town called Tomoeda and I hope you will welcome them into your midst. Perhaps introduce them to Angelic Layer." Sensei winked at Misaki. "You may sit at the table back there."

The new students sat at the table behind Tamayo, Misaki and Koutarou. (A/N - big tables!) The three greeted them happily.

"I'm Tamayo!"

"Koutarou."

"Misaki"

"You call her Misakichi, though, okay?"

The five grinned and nodded.

At recess, the eight got to know each other. Tomoyo was never without her video camera (Syaoran grimaced), Syaoran and Sakura were a new couple and had magic ("I sense magic in you. I trust you." said Sakura), as did Eriol.

"Would you like to come over today? My auntie and mother wouldn't mind, I'm sure of it!" Misaki turned to Koutarou. "You can bring Hatoko, too! She did say she wanted to meet mother."

Everyone agreed - all eight, plus Hatoko, would go over to Misaki's after school.

Just before they got in the door, Misaki said, "Just be careful around mother - she's REALLY shy. The more she likes you, the worse she'll be." Everyone nodded, and they went in.

Upon the sight of Shuuko, Hatoko's eyes went into sparkle mode. "You're Shuuko Suzuhara!!!!!"

A strong blush came to Shuuko's face and she swayed. "And you're Hatoko Kobayashi!"

Hatoko's eyes grew wider and she began to do the octopus dance. (A/N - that's what I call that thing where their clothes cease to exist and their limbs get all pointy and wavy) "Shuuko Suzuhara knows my name!!!!!! She knows who I am!!!" Shuuko fainted.

"OH NO!!! What have I done?!?!?!?"

Shouko smiled. "Don't worry, cutie. She's just like that." She took her sister up to her bedroom and laid her on the bed.

Hatoko went to sit with the others. "What's that?" she said, pointing at Tomoyo's camcorder.

Tomoyo grinned, only too happy to explain to the adorable little girl. "It's my video camera. I use it to make movies."

Hatoko's eyes went into sparkle mode again. "Wow! Can you show me?"

Tomoyo nodded. She kneeled in the middle of the room and turned on the camera, motioning for Hatoko to come stand next to her. She slowly surveyed everyone, letting Hatoko watch the little screen and even look through the viewfinder. Koutarou and Misaki waved, their arms around eachothers' shoulders; Meilin and Eriol grinned; Tamayo beamed and waved frantically, causing everyone to burst out laughing.

"She's very photogenic." Explaned Koutarou.

"Big surprise." Laughed Eriol.

"Oh!" Said Tamayo suddenly. "I have to meet Ohjiro at the park in ten minutes! See you all tomorrow!" She ran out.

An evil gleam came to Tomoyo's eyes, and she grinned mischievously.

"Uh oh," Giggled Sakura, and Syaoran and Eriol grinned.

"C'mon, Hatoko, I've gotta show you what filming is _really _about."

Hatoko looked expectantly at her brother. He smiled and nodded, and she ran out the door after Tomoyo.

Review, please! Next chapter, "Hatoko's First Video"


	3. Hatoko's First Video

Chapter 3: Hatoko's First Video

About forty minutes later, Tomoyo and Hatoko burst through the door, slammed it shut and collapsed on the floor into fits of giggles.

"What happened?" Meilin dared ask.

"C'mon... we... we'll sho... show... y-you!" Gasped Tomoyo, Hatoko still unable to talk. Their faces were red and there were tears leaking from their eyes.

Once in Misaki's room, Tomoyo recovered enough to plug the camera into the T.V. while Koutarou taught his sister to breathe again. But soon everyone was laughing just as hard as Tomoyo and Hatoko had when they came in the door, especially Koutarou - he had known Tamayo longest. Tomoyo rewound it and played it again.

_"Here we are, your house. See you tomorrow." Ohjiro leaned down and kissed Tamayo lightly. Then he turned and walked away._

_Tamayo just stood there a moment. Then her eyes fluttered open, in full-fledged sparkle mode. She began to do the octopus dance._

_"He kissed me, he KISSED me!!!" She squeaked in a VERY high voice. She octopus-danced inside._

"That's so... so... NOT Tamayo!!!" Squeaked Misaki.

"But she's SOOO-ooo-OOO lucky! He's so handsome!" Meilin said, equally squeaky.

Eriol wiped a tear from his eye. "That's priceless, Tomoyo. Best since Syaoran's confession. You can show it on their wedding day." This brought another bout of laughter.

Koutarou fought for breath. "Or use it to blackmail her." He breathed.

Hatoko looked like she was going to pass out. "Oh, Tomoyo-chan, you must teach me to use it! It will be excellent for catching Koutarou kissing his photo of Misakichi before bed!" Everyone laughed more at this, and Koutarou and Misaki blushed, but they were laughing too hard to stop and their faces were too red from it to tell.

Review? Please? Pretty please? Oh, thank you! Flames will be used to cook meat in front of my archenemy's eyes (because he's a vegetarian - but that's not why I hate him). Next chapter: "Presenting: Angelic Layer!"


	4. Presenting: Angelic Layer!

Chapter 4: Presenting: Angelic Layer!

"I really hope you like it!" Misaki exclaimed.

It was Saturday and our friends from AL were taking the newcomers on a tour of the neighbourhood. They had just come up to Piffle Princess. Misaki was going to demonstrate Angelic Layer to them by letting them come in to watch her and Hikaru practice.

Once they were in, Misaki dropped Hikaru onto the layer, put on her visor and began practice. One and a half hours later, when they were walking out of the room, Meilin was raving about it.

"I gotta get one! That's so awesome! Where do we buy them?"

Misaki laughed. "C'mon, I'll take you there."

Once there, Meilin began zipping from shelf to shelf. "Oooh, Misakichi, I want this and this and that and this thing and that and that and this and ooooh that too and this and that and this and this and that thing and-"

Misaki grabbed her sleeve. "Slow down!" She laughed. "For one thing, I don't think you can afford that much. For another, do you even know what you're pointing to?"

Meilin opened her mouth for a smart reply, but when none came, she shut it again. Misaki led them through, helping Meilin, Tomoyo and Eriol, who had decided they'd like to try it, choose angel eggs, cords and fabric.

When they were heading to the cashier, Meilin stopped suddenly and said, "Don't we have to buy some laptop and a scanner majiggy?"

"I already have one," Answered Misaki. "we can use it."

Yeah, I know, it's short. Sue me. All you'd get is some pocket lint and a lot of teddy bears. So why not, instead, spend your time reviewing? Next chapter: "Making Angels"


	5. Making Angels

Chapter 5: Making Angels

At Misaki's house, There was a rustle from Sakura's backpack as they all crowded around the laptop.

"ALL RIGHT, THAT'S IT!!!" Yelled Kero as he burst out from under the flap, scaring everyone. "Sakura, I am tired of sitting around in your stuffy backpack all day, every day!! I want to know what's going on, I want to know why you are playing with naked high-tech barbies-" Syaoran sweatdropped "-and I want some FOOD!! I haven't eaten for five whole minutes!!"

"Sakura? Why is your Teddy Bear talking?" asked Misaki quietly.

"It's not a teddy bear," said Syaoran, his mood clearly dampened. "but I wish it was."

While Sakura sheepishly explained, Tomoyo gave Kero a plate with three Bagels with cream cheese, a salad bowl full of spaghetti, and a large glass of milk, which took him five and a half minutes to finish. Misaki, Koutarou, and Tamayo stared.

"Not even _I_ can eat that much that fast..." said Tamayo.

"MMMMMmmmmm," mumbled Kero through a last mouthful of noodles. "Who COOKED dish shtuff, Shakura? Ish GOOD. I' migh' lash me a full chwenny minish!!"

"Twenty minutes!" Gasped Misaki. "That would last me all day! But I'm glad you liked my spaghetti."

Kero went and kneeled at Misaki's feet, causing everyone to sweatdrop. Kero put his hands together and began bowing, again and again, in rapid succession.

"You are the food goddess. I worship you!"

Everyone sweatdropped again and turned back to the computer.

It was no surprise to anyone when Meilin made her angel exactly like herself. It's name was...take a guess... Meiling.It was Lightweight, strength type, and fairly tall.

Eriol named his angel Tsuki and made him middleweight, Power type, and the average height of an angel.

Tomoyo's angel was called Yin Yang and was middleweight, Balance, and about the same height as Tsuki.

It came time to dress, and they all pulled out the fabric that they bought. Meilin gave Meiling the same clothes that she herself wore for martial arts.

Eriol and Tomoyo both reached for the same pile of black cloth and when their hands touched, they both blushed deeply. Meilin quickly put her hands on the backs of their hands and pushed them together, making them kiss. Meilin smirked, they were soooooo obvious and she'd wanted to do that for ages. They immediately pulled apart.

"I really, really, really like you," gabbled chibi-Eriol and at the same time chibi-Tomoyo was babbling,

"I have this great big crush on you and-"

There was a giggle from behind the door and when it swung shut, lo and behold, there was Hatoko holding a kid-friendly camcorder.

Next scene: Chibi-Syaoran (who really wants that tape) puts chibi-Hatoko on his shoulders and she waves the camera around and the two look a bit panicked as they are chased by an angry chibi-Eriol and an equally cross chibi-Tomoyo. Finally they are caught and chibi-Eriol tosses the tape into a spontaneously appearing bonfire not knowing that the camcorder is very high-tech and there was already a copy of the video inside it. Chibi-Syaoran tosses something in too and chibi-Tomoyo raises her eyebrows in a questioning manner. "MY confession," he says and Tomoyo pretends to be angry so he does not realise that she has 14 copies. Meanwhile, chibi-everyone else is laughing their heads off (including chibi-Kero). Chibi-everyone now goes back to angel-making.

Eriol dressed his angel a lot like Wizard except Tsuki had lime green instead of blue (including the hair) and there was a picture of a cresent-moon on his chest.

Tomoyo's had a long flowing orange dress with a dark-violet-and-dark-orange yin yang on the chest and floor-length dark violet hair.

Bad place to end, I know.Next chappie, "Tamayo's Defeat" . After that, we finally get some battles!


	6. Tamayo's Defeat

Chapter 6: Tamayo's Defeat

A/N: this is dedicated to Ivy, 'cause she always figured Koutarou was too 'wimpy' for Misaki. Hope you approve, Ives-my-friend, 'cause this is how it goes!

It was the next day - Sunday - and Misaki and Koutarou were sitting on a park bench, set back from the path and in the shade of a large Japanese maple. A large, blue, beautiful lake sparkled behind them. You could see a few swimmers in it and if you went down the hill behind the maple you could also see several people laughing on the beach. About thirty feet ahead of the couple was the four-foot-tall hedge that ran alongside the path and blocked the people on the bench from the view of passers-by.

As the pair were enjoying the sounds of the breeze in the leaves, the waves on the beach, and the laughter of the people below, they suddenly heard voices.

"...and that is the seven_teenth _move in the art of Tamayo-fu!" exclaimed Tamayo to Ohjiro as they walked along the path. He laughed as she moved onto the eighteenth.

Koutarou suddenly got a devilish grin on his face and before Misaki could stop him, he had jumped through the hedge and pounced on Tamayo, and proceeded to beat her into a pulp as revenge for the past thirteen years of being KO'd and bruised and overall bodily harmed by her.

Now, as can only be expected, this startled Ohjiro... a lot. Misaki hurried over and whispered an explanation in his ear, and by the time she was done, he was leaking tears of laughter.

"She deserves it." he said. He and Misaki turned to watch the show. Koutarou had Tamayo pinned to the ground.

"Wow, Koutarou! You beat me! I guess you get to be Misakichi's boyfriend after all!"

Koutarou beamed victoriously.

Yes, I realise that was completely and utterly pathetic. I also don't care.  
Hope you liked that mini-mini-mini chapter. But I'm posting 7 now anyway, so...


	7. One Gweat Weap Foe Ayndul Kind!

Chapter 7: ...One Gweat Weap Foe Ayndul kind!

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!! I can't wait to battle!" Screeched Meilin. They were at an Autumn Festival and our newest AL additions were going to try for their Angel Cards, with six hours practice each. Eriol was first up.

"Today we have Eriol Hiirigiziwa" (A/N: spelling?) belted the emcee. "with his angel Tsuki and six hours practice. They'll be up against Tycen Bureely and his angel, Moonman, with ten hours practice. Who will win?" he paused for effect. "Angelic Fight!"

"One thmall thtep foe Ayndul, one gweat weap foe Ayndul kind! Moonman, fawin!" Said Tycen enthusiastically. Eriol looked him up and down. Typical 'nerd': buck teeth, braces, big glasses, messy orang hair, plaid shirt, brown pants, red suspenders. Eriol resisted the urge to sweatdrop.

(A/N:

Eriol: How do you 'resist the urge to sweatdrop'? I don't think that's under your control...

CoCo: Shut up, it's not yer story!

Eriol: But-

CoCo: I said, Shaddap!! I'm trying to write here and you're breaking my concentration. I was on a roll!

Eriol: Fine! But don't be surprised if your loyal reviewers agree with me...)

Eriol said calmly, "Let the moon and the stars light even the darkest of your paths, Tsuki, fall in!"

And it was more practice versus better vocal skills as the battle began.

It was Moonman who made the first move. He ran somewhat sloppily towards Tsuki and threw a flimsy punch. Tsuki easily dodged it and tripped Moonman with a great sweeping kick, knocking his health down below the halfway point in just the one move. He took a step back so that he was only steps away from the edge of the layer.

Tycen, of course, thought that this was Eriol's stupid mistake, and lunged at him. Tsuki simply sidestepped, and, consequently, Moonman flew right over the edge of the layer.

"Tsuki wins!"

Moohaha. I'm evil. Not really. Next up, "Yin Yang's Battle".


	8. Yin Yang's Battle

Chapter 8: Yin Yang's Battle

"... That was _way _too easy," Eriol said as the others congratulated him. "You're up, Tomoyo."

"Here we have Tomoyo Daidouji and her angel, Yin Yang! With six hours' practice she's going against Ellen Fung and Pinara, who have seven hours of practice! They're close-matched, so let's see who comes out victorious! Angelic Fight!" The emcee looked very... enthusiastic.

"When all others have given up, you must remember to keep your faith! Pinara, fall in!"

"Remember to keep your balance, Yin Yang, and you cannot be brought down no matter how many times you lose! Fall in!"

The two angels stood on opposite sides of the layer, watching each other carefully. Finally, Pinara took a step forward. Yin Yang did the same. As Pinara continued to move, Yin Yang continued to mirror her. Eventually Ellen got fed up and Pinara started into a roundhouse kick. With the reflexes of a cat, Yin Yang caught her leg and twisted, throwing Pinara to the ground. Her health went down a bit.

She jumped back to her feet and stood in front of Yin Yang, motionless. Again, Yin Yang did the same. After a moment, Pinara threw a punch. Yin Yang raised her arm in a simple block, and the moment Pinara's fist hit, Yin Yang's arm twisted so that she had Pinara's arm caught. Yin Yang threw her down again, this time with enough force to knock her health down to just above halfway.

Once more, Pinara stood and the two angels stood like a perfect mirror of one another. And once more, Pinara was first to move, although she stood still for longer this time. She jumped high in the air and came plunging down. Yin Yang stepped slightly to the side, and as Pinara dropped, Yin Yang grabbed hold of her leg and slammed her into the layer. This was too much for Pinara, and her health dropped to none.

"Yin Yang wiiinnnnnzzzzz...?" called the emcee. But he died out, staring at the layer. Everyone followed his gaze, and saw something that shocked them.

Yin Yang had pulled Pinara to her feet, put Pinara's arm around her (Yin Yang's) shoulder, and was helping her to the other side of the layer to an Ellen whose jaw had dropped in amazement. When they reached the deus, who had dropped her visor, she picked up both dolls and ran around the layer, her dark waist-length hair streaming behind her.

She passed Yin Yang to Tomoyo, who had just removed her own visor. Beaming, Ellen said, "Thank you! That was an awesome battle, and you're really good! Maybe we could battle again some time, just for fun? When I've got more practice?"

Tomoyo smiled warmly. "Sure! That'd be great!" They shook hands.

When Tomoyo went back to the group, she found many wide grins and praisings. But what she also found, was a bouncing Hatoko.

"That was very good, Tomoyo! And I caught the whole thing!" She waved her camera in Tomoyo's face.

Tomoyo's eyes sparkled. "Really?! Thanks!" She turned to Eriol, took her bag from him (he had held it for her while she was up), and pulled out her own camera. "I got yours, too, you know. And I'll get Meilin's later!"

Rawr! Review or I shall eat you raw! Flame and I shall use it to cook you before I eat you!


End file.
